


Sweet Dreams

by Cowoline



Series: Sweet aromas [3]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowoline/pseuds/Cowoline
Summary: “First, thou shalt not drink of the blood of thinking creatures.”"As I long for freedom, there are rules of the past I must break. If I break the first, surely, I can break the others."Warning: Baldur's Gate 3 spoilers
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sweet aromas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975534
Kudos: 101





	Sweet Dreams

The rain whips around the tent as the wind pulls at the fastenings keeping it from blowing into the night. Normally such weather would hide me in the cities, but out here I feel exposed and the wind howling in the trees reminds me of Cazador - each of the howls reminiscent of the wolves he has at his command.

I thought I would have found relief from my darker thoughts, as Zalia asked me to join her in her tent. With a delectable bottle of wine in my hand and already halfnaked, I had assumed a very different scenario. Instead she is behind me, where I cannot see or touch her lovely features and the light of the lantern flickers against the movements of the tent. I take another sip of wine to take my mind off this rather ominous feeling. 

“Are you done yet?” I sneer.

“Patience.” Her voice is as soft and sweet as ever.

“Patience? You promised me some fun. Sitting half naked doing nothing is  _ not _ my idea of fun.”

She giggles, but doesn’t respond.

I feel her arms wrap around me, her hands resting on my bare chest. “Astarion, love, stop complaining.”

“But I’m so good at it.”

She chuckles against my neck and gives me a kiss. After another minute she moves around me and straddles me. To my delight she is naked and her red warm skin molds seductively against my palm as I explore her curves.

“Now this is  _ much _ better.”

She hums with approval as she presses her lips against mine and takes the bottle out of my hand. I could lose myself in merely touching her. The softness of her curves, weight of her breasts, and the sounds she makes when I kiss her deeply on her neck. Though I have had my fair share of lovers, there is something liberating in making love to her I have not experienced for centuries. Hardly surprising, I suppose, as my former conquests have ultimately been meals and trophies intended for Cazador - part of the seduction. From the moment I would leave the mansion of the Szaar family I would have my commands. And while I did take pleasure in the number of men and women I seduced and even took to my bed, I never felt fully in control. Never felt like I had an option to be, as each time was under the command of Cazador - his entertainment for the night.

Now that I’m holding Zalia in my arms and I feel her blood rush through her at a vigorating pace, I know that I can’t…  _ mustn't _ lose control. For as much as I desire to lose myself in her completely, the risk of endangering her is too great. Before I always had Cazador’s command to bring my lovers to him to keep my hunger at bay, but this time I have merely my own resolve to protect her from the more… bestial side of myself. And if I were to lose her… well, it would make any possible future look rather dim. I cannot see myself defeating or escaping Cazador without her. As for what comes after... I do not dare to let my mind dwell on it. 

By instinct I find myself nibbling at the skin on her neck, but I haven’t broken the skin. While she has been generous in the past, I know she needs time to replenish her blood. And with Cazador hunting me I refuse to put her in any further danger. I kiss her down her collarbone, as my hand cupping her breast begins to move down her stomach. A slow movement filled with anticipation that forces a small pleading whine from her lips.

“So eager,” I chuckle darkly as I kiss her up her throat.

Her lilac eyes scowls down into mine as her fingers entangle in my hair, and she leans in for a bracing, passionate kiss. My hand slides down between her folds and she presses against my palm with a soft moan. I can nearly taste her blood on my tongue and feel myself straining uncomfortably against my trousers. She pushes me down on the bedroll before stilling my hand and pulls away.

I give her a curious look. Is this not what she wanted?

“Not tonight.”

I begin feeling annoyance build in my chest, when she continues.

“Tonight is all about  _ your _ pleasure.”

My undoubtedly frustrated expression turns into one of some amusement. “That so?”

She kisses me - it’s light, but heartfelt.

“You held back for my sake last time. I want to see if I can’t allow you to at least let go a little.”

“And how do you suggest we’ll accomplish that?” In truth I’m a little touched, but I would rather not reveal too much. I want to trust her - I truly do - but the past 200 years have been nothing if not a lesson that I can in fact trust no one besides myself.

She kisses me down my neck, chest and stomach, giving tender bites and tracing her warm tongue against my skin to tantalize. Her nimble fingers open my trousers quickly as her lips travel towards them. I lift my hips so that she might pull them off and I release a breath of relief as I’m released from the uncomfortable bondage.

Her hand strokes me and her tongue travels up my length, her eyes meeting mine with a flirtatious playfulness. Her tongue swirls around the head before her mouth envelops me and I lean my head back closing my eyes. The warmth of her feels wonderful and with her so far away from my other senses the temptation of her blood is reduced. My hands claw at the bedroll beneath - for should I reach for her my other urges might take over. My carnal desires I trust, but my ever burning hunger I do not.

I look down and see her long black hair cast over her one shoulder - a beautiful veil. I feel her tail caressing my leg and her skin is glorious in the light of the low orange flame from the lantern.

Despite my better judgement I run my fingers through her hair. “You’re beautiful.”

She chuckles which gives a delightful feeling before pulling away slightly.

“This can’t be the most flattering angle to see me in.” There is a mischievous glint in her lilac eyes that I have come to find rather charming.

“Oh, but how wrong you are, my love.”

She evades my eyes with a hint of humility before taking me into her mouth again. I lean my head back with a sound of pleasure hoping I can show what I dare not express with words. The pressure is building at a faster pace than I anticipated, but still I dare not surrender myself completely. My desire for her, I fear, is still far too intertwined with the lust for her blood. Fantasies and desires of reaching for her, grabbing her and throwing her onto her back, as I devour the blood full of adrenaline until my point of release. A savage impulse that, as much as it entices me, I  _ must _ resist. 

Yet I allow my back to arch as the height of pleasure consumes me, attempting to show that I am truly enjoying her attention even as I resist it. 

My breathing is heavy as I look down at her. She sits up with a satisfied - nearly smug - expression on her face. I reach for her hand and pull her to me. Laying on her side next to me, I make sure she is curled around me before I toss a blanket over us.

I kiss her forehead. “You are far too sweet, you know.”

“You make it sound like an insult.”

“Not at all. Merely a warning. Too many would take advantage of it.”

She laughs. “I think the goblin I made kiss my feet would disagree.”

“Ha, true enough.” I grin. “So, I suppose I should return the favour.”

My hand slides down the sides of her curves as she shivers delightfully.

“I can wait. We are all exhausted from the underdark.”

I have half a mind to argue, but her eyes are already shutting tight and her breathing is getting slower. I turn off the lantern and whisper. “Sweet dreams.”

I close my eyes attempting to meditate in this position. She is right, of course, some rest would do me good. I feel my mind drifting, slowing with my breathing until the world around me slowly fades…

The dark forest around me consumes me as I flee through it. I hear the voice, a haunting tune carried with the wind that rustles the trees.

_ “First, thou shalt not drink of the blood of thinking creatures.” _

_ “Second, thou shalt obey me in all things.” _

_ “Third, thou shalt not leave my side unless so directed.” _

_ “Fourth, thou shalt know that thou art mine.” _

I feel the words leaving my lips. “No. Please. Not again.”

I jolt awake, anger and fear coursing through me like wildfire. I stare into a pair of lilac eyes as my hand has a tight grip on her throat. Then I smell it… blood. I remove my hand, my fingertips stained with her blood as I give a cry of frustration.

“Astarion…”

Even now her voice is soft and delicate. Her eyes filled with sympathy and worry.

“I don’t need your pity!” I hiss. How dare she think I need anyone?

“It’s not pity, but admiration for all that you have gone through and the fact that you are still here - fighting.”

“And how could you possibly know what I have endured?” Somewhere in the back of my mind something is berating me. This anger and hate is not meant for her.

“I don’t.” Her calm is frustrating. “But I see it in your eyes, when you let me.”

I rub my face and release a trembled breath. She touches my shoulder, hesitant at first to see if I should lash out. When I don’t, it becomes firmer and comforting.

“We shouldn’t have used the tadpoles in the Underdark. I have resisted it so far, I should have done it there too.”

It sounds like an apology, as if she is somehow responsible for this happening to me. The it dawns on me; she has the dreams too. They occur rarely, but I have no doubt that she is right; they are related to the illicit tadpoles.

I look at her closer. “You have dreams too.”

“Yes. Just voices, but…” She looks down.

“You know the voice.”

“Yes… it’s the voice of someone… I lost.”

I hear the faint tremble in her voice, and though I’m curious to know more I get the feeling she is barely containing her emotions as it is.

“I dreamt of Cazador,” I say, hoping that it might somehow explain my behaviour

Her eyes meet mine. “I thought you might have. You kept listing rules in your sleep. His I’m guessing?”

I sneer. “Yes. His way of keeping me contained.”

Surprisingly, a smile caresses her lips, though she is desperately trying to suppress it.

“What?” I snap.

“I’m sorry, it’s just the first rule… Well, I was your first. I’m flattered.” She bites her lip with a humorous glance.

Despite myself I laugh. I push her back down into the bedroll holding her arms in place on either side of her head. I feel her giggle travel from her chest to mine as I press my body against hers.

“You like that don’t you, you little devil.”

Instead of answering she kisses me and I release her wrists embracing her instead. The scent of blood is heavy as I pull away and I feel heavy regret as I look at her neck. I touch the cuts of my grip.

“Forgive me,” I murmur.

She runs her fingers through my hair and looks at me without fear. “It’s alright. You can always kiss and make it better.”

I chuckle and kiss her neck, tasting the drops of blood without giving into the urges to drink. I am not a monster. I am not a puppet. But while I might no longer have a master, I’m beginning to believe that I might be hers.


End file.
